Coda-Nor Glidaraa
Coda-Nor Glidaraa was a force sensitive male born on Stewjon. He was born in 31 BBY, so at the time of Order 66, in 19 BBY, he was 12 years old. Coda-Nor survived by fighting through the clones, after hiding from Anakin Skywalker when he attacked the temple. After leaving the Jedi Order Coda-Nor received the message from the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Coda-Nor always looked up to Obi-Wan, as he felt a connection to him, as they were both from Stewjon. He stayed away from Coruscant, but he didn't denounce the Jedi Order. He traveled as a Jedi in a nomadic lifestyle, trying to protect others and keep peace wherever he was. His lifestyle often attracted the attention of Inquisitors and Jedi Hunters. Backstory Coda-Nor left Stewjon when he was recognized as being force sensitive. He trained as a Jedi Padawan, and excelled in the agility training. He was decent at lightsaber combat and dueling. This was a big reason that no Jedi Knight claimed Coda-Nor to be their Padawan. Coda-Nor held on hope that the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, would choose him to be his apprentice. That hope was destroyed when Order 66 was executed by the Chancellor. Coda-Nor was helping the younger Padawans get to safety in the room of High Council. Coda-Nor left the room to find other Padawans, but what he found was Anakin Skywalker marching alongside the Clones he saw attacking other Jedi, he was mortified. He ran the other direction, but then realized where Anakin was going. He ran back to the entrance of the High Council room, and saw clones standing in front of the door. He ran towards them, cut them down and walked inside the room. He saw all the bodies of the children and Padawans he tried to help. A squadron of clones spotted him and shot at him. One of them shot and almost hit him, he used Force Running for the first time in his life and got away from the clones. He ducked into an air vent and crawled around until he thought he was safe. He stayed in the vent for three days until he was too thirsty to stay. Leaving the vent, he was able to sneak around the temple and found an available ship. He stole a G9 Rigger-class light freighter. He left Coruscant in search of safety. He travelled the galaxy, trying to upkeep the peace and teachings of the Jedi Order. In 15 BBY, as he was travelling, he met Karo Mallaso and the two began a romantic relationship, and traveled together for two years. In 13 BBY, Coda-Nor met an ex-Jedi named, Kahnis Glave. Kahnis invited him and Karo to join his crew and he did. The crew was Coda-Nor and Karo's home for two years, until a mission to Hoth. Kahnis tried to take Coda-Nor and Karo to kill a fearsome bounty hunter, but they were ill-prepared. During the mission, Karo was left behind and, Coda-Nor saw him get shot in the back as he was trying to escape. Coda-Nor was devastated and left the crew, he was already unhappy with the crew due to the fact that they killed for money, but justified it because they typically killed bad people. Coda-Nor, was deeply saddened by his death. He continued his quest for peace and justice in the galaxy, and cutting all ties with Kahnis. Kahnis has tried to reach out to him a few times, but it has been to no avail. Powers * Force Sensitivity * Force Running Skills And Abilities * Swordsmanship * Charisma * Craftsmanship * Defense * Agility * Above Average Intelligence Weaknesses * Sympathy Equipment * Coda-Nor's Lightsaber * G9 Rigger-class light freighter Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters